The present invention relates to dust collectors, and particularly to a high performance dust collector which can remove coal particles in an exhaust tube. Thereby, the exhaust gas will not pollute air and thus not hurt the people""s health.
Exhaust gas from the burnt light or heavy diesel oil produces coal particles. If this gas is vented to the air directly, the air will be polluted and people""s health will be threatened by diseases about air pollution.
In some prior art design, the coal particles are removed by polarization and then polarized coal particles are beaten so as to achieve the object of dust accumulation. However, this prior art can not achieve a preferred effect. The polarized coal particles can still mix in the air so that the effect is reduced greatly.
Accordingly, the primary object of the present invention is to provide a high performance dust collector having a main body comprising a suction tube, a discharging electrode, a discharging plate, a dust accumulating electrode, and an exhaust tube. When exhaust gas from the burnt light or heavy diesel oil enters into the suction tube, since the exhaust gas passes through the discharging electrode and the discharging plate having negative charges, the coal particles in the exhaust gas become anions. When the waste gas passes through the metal net transfer belt, since the dust accumulating electrode is connected to a positive voltage, the coal particles with anions will adhere to the metal net transfer belt. Thereby, air exhausted from the exhaust tube has been cleaned and thus has no coal particles.